


Sexy Flirtation

by KiriAsakura



Category: Sherlock (TV) RPF, The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien, The Hobbit RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, Between The Hobbit and The Lord of the Rings, Boys In Love, Chance Meetings, Crushes, Declarations Of Love, Destiny, Dinner, During The Hobbit, Falling In Love, Fate & Destiny, First Love, First Meetings, Flirting, Inspired by The Hobbit, Love, Love Confessions, Love Live Secret Admirer, Love at First Sight, M/M, Meet-Cute, Movie 1: The Hobbit: An Unexpected Journey, Platonic Male/Male Relationships, Platonic Relationships, Platonic Romance, Platonic Soulmates, Pre-The Hobbit, Random Encounters, Secret Crush, Sexy, Soul Bond, Soul-Crushing, Soul-Searching, Sweet, Sweet/Hot, audition, british love, casting, flirtation
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-04
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-17 10:07:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29839893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KiriAsakura/pseuds/KiriAsakura
Summary: [Before shooting began, Armitage says he met up with Martin Freeman for dinner. The latter had apparently read his script, but Armitage hadn’t. Freeman just looked at him and said, “Oh, you’ve got a lot to do,” sending him into a panic for a moment.]Richard and Martin's destiny was always to be Thorin and Bilbo. Their attraction is always mutual, strong and immediate, because their souls are probably united from Middle Earth until their births in England in 1971, only 17 days apart, and in every new life. From that first moment when they meet at the casting called by Peter Jackson, they start a reciprocal and intense flirtation, which unconsciously they had been waiting for a long time. And soon they will have dinner together, and…well, sexy seduction is just inevitable ;)
Relationships: Bilbo Baggins & Thorin Oakenshield, Bilbo Baggins/Thorin Oakenshield, Richard Armitage/Martin Freeman
Comments: 6
Kudos: 9





	Sexy Flirtation

**Chapter 1 — Inevitable Attraction**

**London, summer 2010**

The damn pain in his back continued to nag at him persistently. The night before he had not been able to sleep very well because of it, but even so this morning he had gotten up early to go to the call to which he had been summoned, and from which he could not separate himself. The pain in his back was so bad that he had even asked his agent to please intercede for him with Peter Jackson so that he could see him the next day, so that he could recover a little and have a much better performance in the audition. However, his agent had informed him that unfortunately that could not be possible as Peter was leaving the city and would not return until several weeks later so the casting was really urgent. Despite his discomfort, Richard did not want to miss this great opportunity, as it was a role that could be very important for his career, auditioning to play the role of Thorin Oakenshield, the leader of a band of dwarves in the universe of Tolkien, in The Hobbit, the installment of films that not long ago had been announced to make.

But despite his great enthusiasm and desire to get the role, Richard was not quite sure if he could get it, due to his stature that did not make him look like a dwarf at all but quite the opposite, and also because the character originally was described himself almost as an old man. However, he was excited to audition and was very grateful for the opportunity. A few days ago, Peter Jackson had invited him to audition, and the day had finally come.

Peter had assigned him a day that he could attend, since his schedule had been somewhat busy for the past few weeks, although, truth be told, his schedule was always busy because being a workaholic he never stopped. For several weeks he had been filming the ninth season of the famous series "Spooks", where, to his bad luck, he had just severely injured his back while performing a stunt scene recently. He had been exposed to such scenes throughout his career, because he always took on strong roles, such as his role as the heroic Sergeant John Porter in the then-recently released Sky series ‘Strike Back’, which he had filmed in Johannesburg for almost a year ago.

Filming in Johannesburg had been a much greater challenge, due to the difficulty of the scenes, the harsh physical training that he had had to undergo to carry them out, and the harsh conditions in which he had had to shoot, in a dry and extremely hostile climate. hot, where all the time it seemed like it was inside an oven, nothing compared to the usually cold weather in England. And so, he had to shoot for five months, from August to December 2009, even that year he had to spend his birthday there. He never stopped working, even just when he had finished filming the eighth season of the ‘Spooks’ series, he had taken the flight to Johannesburg and on his return he had to resume filming the ninth season of ‘Spooks’ almost immediately. But either way, filming ‘Spooks’ was almost as rough as filming Strike Back, and he had had to keep filming for the past few months in London and nearby locations, and just a couple of days ago, he had hurt his back when take a shot. Many times, he had suffered certain injuries while filming, it had happened countless times throughout his career, but this was one of those times when the pain seemed more persistent than normal. He had never really complained about it, besides the fact that he liked to do most of his own stunts, he always gave his best in every shoot and in every character, but for now what really worried him was that the strong pain in his back could decline his casting performance for Thorin Oakenshield that he was about to perform, because although he wasn't sure of getting the part, he really wanted to get it. He had been a fan of Tolkien for as long as he could remember, and the hobbit, above all, was one of his favorite books since he was a child. He thought it would be really great to put aside the role of the handsome man of action and sex symbol a bit to enter a more fantastic world, such as Middle Earth. Being an actor involved taking on all kinds of roles, and certainly if he had to transform into an old dwarf with a lot of makeup he didn't care. The only thing that mattered to him was being part of that magical fictional universe.

He had taken some painkillers to counteract the severe pain in his back and arms, although later he thought that perhaps it had not been very good to take so many painkillers as it could cause unexpected reactions such as drowsiness, and that would not be good for his performance in the casting either. Still, he was totally willing to do his best.

Despite his discomfort, Richard preferred to take his car and drive by himself instead of taking a taxi, to go to Pinewood Studios where the castings were taking place. He had to drive for a long time because these studios were a bit far from his home, but driving around town was one of the things he always enjoyed, even though that day he had decided to drive his older car that was already a bit run-down, instead of the new beautiful Mercedes Benz that he had acquired not long ago, because it was more comfortable for him to go in a less ostentatious car to do a simple audition.

After driving all that way, he finally got to site. As he got out of the car, he couldn't help but wince a bit due to the pain in his back. Although he was holding up well, he was certainly starting to get annoyed. But he had to keep resisting until the pain was gone, and it sure wouldn't happen that day. Maybe he would have to put up with it for the rest of the week.

"The Hell! I think that if this damn pain continues like this, I will have to go to the doctor again to prescribe something else, something stronger" he said as he closed the door of his car "I’ll also have to go to the chiropractor"

Then he took a look at the panorama, he had not been to those studies for a long time and certainly the place looked somewhat changed, they had surely made improvements in the place. At that time of day, it was good weather, it was not long before midday began, and the sky was clear with a radiant sun even though it was the time when the days would start to get more and more rainy until the arrival of autumn.

Richard had had some difficulty finding a good place to park his car, and he had found a spot a little way from the entrance to the main building. He realized that there were quite a few parked cars and he guessed that this meant that there must have been several casting attendees, in addition to those who were going to be employed for other activities in the production within the filming. He certainly was used to it, but strangely this time he was feeling very impatient and anxious.

He wanted to be as optimistic as possible and think that everything was going to go very well.

Richard realized that because of that location he had to walk quite a bit to the entrance of the building where he had been assigned. He looked at his watch and noticed that despite everything he had arrived very on time, even a little early, and he went to the place.

During the section he did not meet any known face, except with the occasional person who surely worked behind the scenes, in the quartermaster or in the administrative part. He wondered if within the casting there would be a known colleague with whom he had already worked before.

"Excuse me, I am coming to do the casting. Here is the invitation from Mr. Peter Jackson and Mrs. Philippa," Richard explained to someone at the reception. The manager reviewed the note and corroborated the invitation, and she also noted her joy to see that Richard was about to do the casting.

"Yeah, of course. Come by, please, we'll call you in a moment as soon as Mr. Peter leaves the study," said the manager kindly.

"Thank you, miss," Richard thanked with a good-natured smile.

"By the way, I'm a fan of yours. I look forward to the new season of ‘Spooks’," she expressed.

Richard giggled with a little shy.

"I'm glad you're looking forward to it," Richard replied with a more pronounced smile.

"You were wonderful on ‘Strike Back’," the lady added, more excited.

"It's very nice to know that you like it," he said, more smiling.

"But please take a seat, sir," the manager pointed out, gently indicating where the seats were.

"Yes, thank you." Richard smiled chivalrously at her again and then headed over to one of the sofas. He had to sit carefully so as not to notice that the pain in his back was killing him. He was an actor after all and he knew well how to hide it, even though the pain was really being hellish.

Richard sat on that sofa for a few minutes, trying to maintain the same position with which he felt less afflicted. In the background soft music was heard that set the scene. At one point he decided it was a good idea to grab a magazine that was nearby on a small table and started flipping through it while he kept waiting. The cover announced another new series that had just been released a few days ago, Sherlock, the new and modern version of the BBC, shortly after his, Strike Back, had aired. The cover featured actors Benedict Cumberbatch and Martin Freeman characterized as Sherlock Holmes and John Watson respectively. The series had been relatively successful up to that point, and, in fact, Richard had watched it from the first broadcast.

"Oh, I hope Peter isn't too busy and that it won't take long, or at least in the meantime the painkillers will do better for me," Richard said to himself as he continued to look at that magazine cover that he now rested on his lap. He couldn't help but smirked a little looking at that cover. The idea of a modern-day Sherlock still amused him, as well as admiring the acting work that Benedict and Martin had done since the first episode, and, even if he didn't admit it, Martin had attracted him in a way that couldn't be explained. The blond turned out to be a kind of strange magnet for him, and in fact he had been for a long time, since those other times he had seen him on some TV shows, or those times he had seen several of the movies where had participated, they had been relatively successful in the UK. He had never worked with him, and he could not imagine if one day they would coincide, although he had seen him from afar on countless occasions in the corridors of BBC or ITV, and even at important events such as the BAFTAs, such as the last one that had been in last February, but always from afar, without any interaction with him. Although, the truth was that for years he had wanted to greet him on several occasions in one of those corridors, but the truth was that he had never dared to do so, and he could not explain that to him either.

 _"Martin looks great in these photos, Benedict looks good too, of course,"_ Richard said to himself as he looked at the photos in the magazine. _"Martin always looks so...cute!"_ he thought over and over again, and then laugh a little at himself for not being able to avoid saying that. He couldn't help but feel a bit of unconscious envy to see that Benedict and Martin seemed to project very good chemistry together, especially for the first season of such a controversial series featuring a current, non-Victorian Sherlock Holmes as he had always been so iconically presented.

 _"Ah, this damn pain"_ he couldn't help but complain about the pain, although he did it internally so that no one would notice _"I'm really going to look like shit at the casting."_

"Richard Armitage," a soft, melodious youthful voice greeted him suddenly. Richard looked up at that person, that voice had undoubtedly been very familiar to him, and then he realized that to his great surprise it was Martin Freeman himself, who was right in front of him, smiling warmly at him.

"Hey, what a surprise!" Richard said smiling, while getting up from his place, and immediately extended his right hand politely to greet him. "Hello, Martin!" he added cheerfully. Even if he didn't say it, Martin's sudden presence, and the fact that he had come over to greet him directly, had just thrilled him.

The blond's smile grew a little more, and he responded to the greeting, and extended his right hand to greet him cordially, as he always did with everyone, despite being left-handed.

They both felt the contact of their hands shaking in that cordial greeting for the first time, and although they did not say it, for both it had been a very pleasant contact, and although they did not say it either, both had internally had the impulse to greet each other with a kiss in cheek, but they had been reluctant to do so. The two noticed that it was the first time that when facing each other they noticed that the difference in heights between them was evident.

"Good morning," Martin said, "although technically it is already noon," he added after seeing the time marked on the clock that was on a wall.

"Yes. Oh, I just saw you in this magazine," Richard pointed out, still holding the magazine.

"Oh, that magazine," said the blond, touching the magazine for a moment, although he soon put his hands behind his back, an obvious beta posture to hide a bit of his nervousness. "Inquired Martin curiously, his smile had not faded. Obviously, it had not been necessary to present their names because they both knew about each other for being relatively famous in the UK.

Richard gave a short nervous chuckle.

"Yes, that’s precisely why I’m here. Peter Jackson and Philippa invited me and…well, I'm here. Today is the day" Richard explained, his friendly smile remained, Martin realized then that Richard really was a very nice guy outside of that strong and serious demeanor that he usually projected onto his characters, which however also he liked.

"Ah, that's really great!" the blond expressed enthusiastically, certainly finding out that Richard was casting for The Hobbit excited him a lot.

"I hope to get it right and keep the role, or at least another else in the movie," Richard said. Martin's sweet smile was making him a little more nervous.

"I'm sure you will get it. I wish you all the luck!" Martin said fervently, and then he dared to gently put his hand on Richard's arm for an instant.

"Thank you," replied the dark-haired a bit shy, due to Martin's good wishes and his friendly caress on his arm.

Martin really was very excited to think that Richard could keep a role in the shoot, because maybe that would be the first time that he could finally get the chance to work with him, very closely, in a super production in the one that they could hang out together for a long time. The truth was that Martin had liked Richard for a long time and, like him, he had seen him countless times in the corridors and at various events, but he had never dared to speak to him. Without a doubt Martin was convinced that Richard was his type from the first moment he had seen him years ago, extremely attractive, but also strong, serious and seductive.

"And...what role are you going to audition for?" asked the blond, eager to know.

"Haha, may sound ridiculous to you, but...I'm auditioning for...for Thorin Oakenshield," Richard finally revealed, chuckling briefly at the end, because despite everything he couldn't help but be incredulous at having the chance to keep the role. He really couldn't shake the idea that seemed ridiculous to a guy his stature.

But Martin did not find it ridiculous at all, and on the contrary his emotion increased much more, because if Richard got such a role the chances of being together were much greater than he would have imagined and he knew it very well because in fact he instead was almost entirely certain to obtain his role as Bilbo Baggins, the main character of the film, the hobbit in which the entire plot revolves, though it had yet to be revealed to either him or the others.

"Oh! It is not ridiculous at all! I think you would do an excellent role as Thorin! Yes, it looks perfect on you," the blond exclaimed happily and then he dared to give Richard a camaraderie pat on the shoulder.

Richard giggled again with some embarrassment.

"Haha thank you, but I don't know, my height might not help much," he expressed a little sideways to hide his nervous giggle a bit.

"I'm sure you'll get it!" Martin kept trying to cheer him up.

"And…you're doing casting, right? Richard asked curiously, although he sensed that Martin might have auditioned for the hobbit himself.

Martin grinned mischievously, though trying not to sound presumptuous.

"Yeah…actually, I finished my casting a few days ago," Martin said, pausing his words a bit, he didn't want to sound rushed.

Richard smiled more.

"May I ask for what role?" he inquired.

Martin smiled a little mischievous again.

"For Bilbo Baggins, the hobbit," the blond finally revealed.

"Oh, that sounds absolutely cool!" Richard exclaimed at the revelation of him "now that you say it, you’re really perfect for the role. Haha now I just can't imagine anyone else representing the hobbit better than you," he commented sincerely and enthusiastically.

Martin couldn't help but giggle a little, nor could he help blushing, after all he was checking, maybe once again, that having Richard in front of him really made him nervous, because he was always imposing and because he had been physically attracted for a long time, Well, in truth he had always been very handsome.

"Aww thank you very much, Rich..." the blond muttered, still laughing a little nervous. Plus, Richard's words had really flattered and excited him.

"Well...I really wish you did very well and that you obtain the role," Richard said.

"Haha, well I'm pretty sure I'll get it," Martin joked, now playing flirtatiously.

To tell the truth, he was really sure that the odds of keeping the role were high, since, in fact, Peter Jackson had chosen him long ago, at the suggestion of Guillermo del Toro, and that in fact apparently because Martin was then filming for Sherlock, they had preferred to delay production in order to get him exclusively in the star role. But Martin wasn't about to tell this to Richard, at least not for the moment, because he certainly didn't want to sound pretentious, much less because he really wanted to make the best impression on a totty guy like the handsome dark-haired man, who he really liked so much, much more now that he was finally interacting directly with him for the first time. Besides, even with all this in his favor, there was also the possibility that in the end he would not keep the role, making him look even more of a moron in front of Richard.

"Okay…now I'm more nervous just knowing that I could work alongside you," Richard jokingly commented. Now he was the one who denoted a certain nervousness, something that for Martin was a kind of surprise, because he would never have imagined that he could witness even an iota of nervousness in a tall, strong, handsome, serious and imposing guy like Richard, whom usually was seen acting in strong, action-packed roles. That little aspect only managed to enchant Martin even more, and somehow, make him enter a little more trust with him, giving him one more reason to flirt with him.

"Haha, Richard, you flatter me...ah, but it'll be fine for you. You are an impressive man, for sure that is what Peter needs to play the role of the leader of the dwarves in his films," said the boldest blond, daring to touch Richard's arm again for a moment, which was exciting to him. Especially since the shirt Richard was wearing fitted his muscular body very well. Richard for his part, before the emotion that the little chat with Martin caused him almost seemed to make him forget a little of the unbearable pain that afflicted his back.

"Thank you very much, Martin. You're so cute…so kind, I mean" Richard stammered.

"You don't have to be thankful, Rich, it's true, I've seen several of your works forever. Ah, especially the most recent ones, ‘Spooks’ and ‘Strike Back’. You are always such an amazing man!" Martin said flirtatiously.

"Ah and did you like them?" Richard asked with a nervous chuckle.

"Yes, very good series! I couldn't do performances that require so much action. Ahh, and all those promotional posters all over London…you are a very intrepid and attractive man, Rich," the blond commented vehemently.

"Ah, well, I'm not really that much in real life, I'm a normal guy, although…it's true that all those scenes required great discipline…" Richard felt more nervous, although he tried to hide it.

"I can imagine…you are a man of action," Martin commented with a sweeter and more flirtatious tone.

"Haha I just get into the role." Richard looked mocking again, to hide his nervousness.

"Method actor, huh?" inquired the funny and slightly provocative blond.

"Something like that, although I only use the method on screen, because outside of it I'm different, lonely and a bit nerd," Richard explained, a little more relaxed.

"That's cool too. I like people like that, centered. Ah, but surely for those roles you must have a lot of physical training"

"Yes, I try to be disciplined about that, haha luckily the nightmare of shooting ‘Strike Back’ in South Africa is over for now," said Richard.

"It must have been hard... "

"Haha yes, 5 hellish months with heavy scenes and an environment as hot as a damn oven," explained the dark-haired.

"And besides, as you never stop, I imagine the shooting of 'Spooks' was almost at the same interval," said the curious blond.

"Certainly, after filming in South Africa I had to shoot 'Spooks' here in London…and this season was especially difficult…" At that moment Richard couldn't help but notice his ache on his back. His expression on his face denoted pain and he also couldn't help complaining a little and putting a hand behind his neck "agh"

"Something wrong?" Martin inquired concerned.

"Ah, don't worry. It's just that while filming a scene for 'Spooks' that I shot recently, I hurt my back. It was something strong at the time, but it will pass," explained the dark-haired _"and I hope soon,"_ he thought

"Oh, so bad! You went to the doctor? Did he prescribe you something?" inquired the blond, now a little anxious.

"Yes, he prescribed me several painkillers, I'm full of a cocktail of them right now, but at times they don't seem to have much effect on me..." Richard explained.

"Just painkillers taken? No gel? Any ointment?" asked the blond.

"Capsules only"

"Ah, look, I just have a lidocaine and menthol salve in my handbag. It is very effective; it will surely help you" Martin said amiably.

"really? Ah, thank you, Martin," said Richard smiling, as he watched as Martin took the salve out of his bag. Richard didn't know if he would be more enchanted by Martin's good offer, by the sweet way he had offered it to him, or by the fact that he brought with him a beige handbag that suited him very well.

"I used this ointment not long ago to relieve an injury to my ankle, which I also caused while shooting a scene. It relieved me quickly, that's why I've always carried it in my bag ever since, I'm sure it'll help you too," said Martin, giving him the small bottle.

Richard smiled again. The way Martin had said it and the sweet tone of his voice really had captivated him. To tell the truth, Martin had always captivated him in an unusual way since the first time he had seen him on a TV show several years ago and perhaps for that reason since then he had had a certain desire to meet him. Now that he finally had it in front of him, he hardly knew how to act.

"Ah, thank you very much, again," Richard said, with a slightly nervous smile. Suddenly he was afraid that Martin might notice his nervousness, however, he knew how to cover it up well "I'll use it as soon as I get home…" he said, avoiding his gaze for a moment, perhaps with the unconscious desire to make a little of his nervousness go unnoticed.

"Haha, but aren't you saying the pain is killing you now? So why wait until you get home? The indicated thing would be that you use it right now, just before your turn to go in to do the audition comes" said the bouncy blond a little energetic.

"Haha you're right, but how can I apply it to my back right now?" asked Richard, between chuckles.

"I can help you," Martin replied, with a touch of flirtation, and venturing again to put his hand on Richard's arm for an instant. And this time he also dared to squeeze it a little.

Richard's nervous chuckle got a little more pronounced, even if he didn't want to, but Martin paid no attention to it, because he was distracted by the attraction that Richard always exerted on him, by that seductive blue gaze, that tanned skin, that black hair and that difference in height, but above all because of that athletic body that fitted so well to his tight shirt. All of that really spurred him on to continue using that flirtatious tone with him.

Richard for the part of him couldn't help but feel inevitably provoked by the sweet blond's flirtation. He unconsciously felt prompted to continue the game.

"What do you mean?" Richard asked, using a seductive tone as well, something certainly innate to him.

"Ah, I mean I can help myself to apply it…on your back, of course" the blond replied, with a little more flirtation.

"here? Richard tried not to sound nervous again, but couldn't help but chuckle.

"Haha maybe..." Martin was definitely playing.

"Haha, well..." the taller chuckled again a little nervous, although despite that he never stopped being attractive.

"Haha okay, don't worry. I didn't plan on doing it in the corridor. Let's go to a small cubicle, come on, this is the way" revealed the blond at last. He wanted to continue playing with that hesitation, but he also wished that he could be more alone with the handsome dark-haired man locked in that cubicle, where of course they would have much more privacy and where he would undoubtedly continue to incite Richard and have fun with it. Besides, even if Richard still hadn't agreed to his proposal, Martin was already imagining how good it would be to be able to massage his strong, wide back a little.

"A cubicle?" Richard asked, amused, but somewhat incredulous.

"Ha, yes. You see, Peter loaned me a cubicle this morning. He told me that I could wait there while I’m calling by him, and he told me that I could use it as much as I want. He even gave me the keys. There we can have more privacy and apply it to you. Come on, there's coffee and biscuits in there. You'll like it," said the blond suggestively, daring to squeeze Richard's arm a little more, without abruptness, rather as a sign of camaraderie, although in him he couldn't help but seem inciting.

Richard continued with an amused and incredulous expression, but he was definitely willing to accept.

"Okay, okay. Come on," he replied, uttering his gallant smile again. He had really enjoyed Martin's reckless touch, so he could not resist being him this time the one who put his hand for a moment on the blond's back as they both headed towards that cubicle. Martin really enjoyed it too.

"Well, here it is..." Martin announced when he arrived and soon opened the door.

"Thank you, Martin," Richard said as they entered the place, noting that it was actually a very small cubicle, but that it seemed comfortable, only with a sofa to rest and a small desk "ah, you didn't lie about the coffee and biscuits" Richard commented witty and smiling, with the intention of continuing their pleasant conversation.

"Ha, I can serve you as much as you like," said the blond, using his melodious tone of voice again, and making sure to close the door.

"Thanks, although for now the only thing I really need is you to help me with that magical salve, since the casting will start soon, and this damn back keeps killing me," Richard said, smiling seductively at him.

"Certainly, that's why I closed the door, I'm sure you don't want someone to see us in this situation" joked the blond, flirtatious and smiling.

"Ha, ha, I don't care much, but maybe it's better this way," Richard said.

"That way no one will interrupt us," Martin pronounced suggestively.

Richard cracked his seductive smile again. He couldn't admit it yet but Martin really always had an inexplicable attraction on him. Nor could he admit that being alone with him in this small place made him uneasy and at the same time stimulated him.

"Okay, let's get started," Richard said, suddenly taking off his shirt, exposing his well-worked body, something that Martin certainly didn't expect and that inevitably made him blush and nervous, yet he couldn't help admitting that he enjoyed it, and that he was extremely excited to see that Richard was indeed much more attractive in person, and even more so when he was in front of him, and alone for him. He could not believe how easy and how soon he was about to have the best excuse to feel that tall and muscular body, which had some scratches and scars derived from the most recent filming of him.

"Well, turn around, please," said the smiling blond, trying to hide his obvious nervousness. Richard obeyed and turned, his back to him, waiting to feel Martin's smeared hands feeling his bare skin.

"Okay"

"Well, let's get started…just…give me…a sec…please wait…" Martin said trying to open the bottle with ointment, his hands were clumsy at the nervousness that having half-naked Richard in front of him caused him. Richard couldn't see how the blond was having a hard time opening the bottle, although he sensed it. Either way, he wouldn't comment on it, but he found it amusing to imagine Martin trying to open it.

Soon he began to feel Martin's hands on his bare skin, and the ointment soon took effect from the fresh sensation due to the menthol.

"Ahh…it feels…so good," Richard mused, just beginning to feel Martin's hands running down his back. The sensation was turning out to be immediately pleasant, but he didn't dare to express it fully.

"You tell me which parts are making you suffer the most and I will try to do the best I can," the blond muttered sweetly, massaging his skin.

"Ahh, well...my whole damn back practically hurts," Richard said with a smile that was mixed with irony and enjoyment of the sensation, without a doubt he was discovering that Martin's hands massaging his bare back really felt much better than he had imagined "Oh, sorry for my crude vocabulary," he chuckled.

Martin laughed a little.

"Because of the cursed thing? Haha, no problem, I swear all the time" Martin said amused, it really seemed sexy to him every time Richard expressed himself like that, as well as he had found it inciting that he suddenly tried to apologize to him for it, and that deep and masculine tone of voice that already drove him crazy, really everything in Richard had always been so sexy to him and just now that they were alone cloistered in that small cubicle in such an intimate situation it was much more sensual than anything in the world. For that reason, he simply did not want to waste a single moment of this exclusive massage that he was giving him right now.

"Haha I've heard you sometime, although it's something that I simply couldn't expect from a voice as sweet as yours," Richard said amused, although to Martin's ears it never stopped sounding seductive and that only incited him more.

"Do you really think my voice is sweet?" Martin whispered closer to his ear, with undoubted sensuality. His hands simply could not stop massaging Richard's back, which he did not stop admiring, he was checking that it really was wide and strong, as well as he could verify that it was somewhat sunburned and that certain scratches and scars were noticeable.

"A lot...you have an unusual voice in a man, and I must say that I like it, yes, I like it quite a bit," Richard muttered, trying to hide the pleasure he felt thanks to the massage that Martin was giving him, which was undoubtedly wonderful.

Martin got more nervous and giggled a little, not stopping his hands do his work. Richard had really just complimented him. At that very moment he was grateful that Richard couldn't see his blush.

"You flatter me, Rich," said the smiling blond.

"I'm only sincere, I always like to be"

"Ah, by the way, I hope my hands aren't too rough..."

"Ha, not at all...they feel wonderful. Your hands must be much smoother than mine, without a doubt. I don't want to belittle your work at all, nor do I want you to think I'm a bloody moron, but I'm sure you haven't had to shoot in an inhospitable place full of dirt, mud, fucking sharped rocks, and bloody hellish heat for months, which I'm glad, because that way your hands are kept as soft as they feel now," said Richard.

Martin felt himself blush more, but he also felt more reckless to massage Richard's back more intentionally.

"Haha, you're right, I didn't have to shoot as heavy as you, luckily, for that reason I admire you a lot, Richard...I must say," the sweet blond whispered again.

"Ahh, Martin, your hands really feel so good..." this time Richard could hardly hide the pleasant relief that the sensation caused him.

Martin reddened more and his nervousness increased even more, but he decided to cover it up by diverting the conversation a bit.

"The filming must have been hard in South Africa…I can see how your back has suffered…"

"Yes, although as I said these injuries are more recent and I caused them here in London, just a couple of days ago."

"You say you filmed the most recent season of 'Spooks' immediately after filming ‘Strike Back’ in South Africa, so you didn't have time to rest. "

"Yes, last December I came back to London, it was Christmas and holidays and as soon as the year started, I started filming 'Spooks', which I have been filming ever since. We still have several days to go," Richard explained.

"Ah, it's good to come home for Christmas, it must be hard being away for so long… I've filmed some things outside of England, but never for too long, well so far. At least you already have experience with it. If you stay with the role of Thorin you will have to leave England again for a long period of time." the blond commented, he was really determined to extend the conversation and make it enjoyable.

"Yes, but surely you too can finally have this experience filming away for so long, in New Zealand. I have filmed abroad a few times, like Robin Hood, but never as far from home as filming in New Zealand would imply. I really would love to have the opportunity to share that experience with you," said Richard sincerely and with his innate seductive tone.

Martin blushed again and giggled a little nervously. Richard seemed like a Casanova to him at all times and although he enjoyed it immensely, it also disturbed him for fear of not knowing how to act well with him. He was afraid of being clumsy and even ruining everything.

"Ah, without a doubt you will get the role and you will be able to film in that faraway place...and well, you will be able to return to England to spend Christmas with your family and your girlfriend ..."

"Ah, last Christmas, after coming back from South Africa, I spent it with my girlfriend…well, now ex-girlfriend, and I think this Christmas I'll spend it alone…" Richard answered now a little crestfallen.

"What do you mean?" Martin inquired somewhat apprehensively.

"She and I broke up earlier this year"

"Oh, I'm really sorry"

"She moved out shortly after I started filming for 'Spooks'. We had shared the flat together for more than 10 years...since 1999, but no way, there is no remedy..." explained Richard inevitably melancholy. Martin noticed that he had shrugged a little, and felt the urge to hug him to comfort him, but he resisted. He felt a lot of empathy for Richard's dejection at mentioning his ex and his recent breakup, but at the same time he couldn't help but further stoke his hope of being able to have something with him, and that definitely made him happy.

"Ah, don't worry, maybe someone else will show up later, although to tell the truth for now I'm only focused on my work," Richard commented, trying to cheer himself up a bit, he didn't want Martin to think he was a depressive.

"That's fine," the blond barely mumbled, not knowing what else to say.

"And what about you?" Richard asked with interest.

"Ah...I'm...free, I'm a Freeman after all, right? Haha" Martin tried to joke to make the conversation enjoyable again, and that animosity rubbed off on Richard once more.

"Well, I think that's enough, Martin," Richard said, referring to the massage, "maybe Peter must already be looking for me. Thank you so much for the wonderful massage," he expressed softly. He certainly had enjoyed it so much that he really didn't want the wonderful massage to end, but he had to heed Peter and Philippa's call.

"Yes, okay, and no problem, Richard," Martin replied, "it's true, Peter must be looking for you, you'd better hurry," he said, watching as Richard put his shirt back on, which immediately clung to his well-turned torso. Martin just couldn't help but feel enraptured watching him.

"Yeah, I'd better hurry...haha," Richard said, smiling at him, despite the fact that his face sometimes showed the discomfort that the ache caused to his back.

"Ah, let me help you put the shirt on too," Martin said after observing how Richard was having some difficulty due to the pain.

"Thanks again, Martin," Richard said, allowing him to be helped. Martin's help was very effective despite the notable difference in height between the two. Without his help he would have taken much longer to finish dressing, and Martin really enjoyed buttoning each of the buttons on Richard’s shirt, especially watching how little by little the shirt covered his strong and a bit hairy chest again in front of his eyes.

"No problem, Rich."

"And thanks for the coffee and the biscuits too, even though I couldn't taste them…" Richard joked.

"haha do not worry. I'm going to steal some from my handbag, actually," Martin joked, then reaching for some biscuits and wrapping them in a handkerchief.

The blond's impromptu act struck Richard as even more tender.

"Haha, it must be incredible how many good things you keep in that handbag..." he jokingly commented.

"Maybe one of these days I'll let you find out," said the blond in a sweetly provocative tone. Richard laughed more.

Soon the two were out of the cubicle and already in the corridor, about to say goodbye for now, Martin handed the ointment container again.

"Here, take it home, Rich. Sure, it will serve you a lot. Apply it at night before going to sleep and, in the morning..." said the blond sweetly.

"Ah, thank you very much, Martin. And I really thank you very much for the massage, it really seems to have been effective, because now I feel better" Richard said with a friendly smile, he had omitted to say that the massage had been wonderful, because it caused him embarrassment, he did not want Martin to think that it was very daring of him.

"You don't have to be grateful, Richard, I did it with great pleasure. And I'm really glad that it has served you," Martin replied, also smiling, and encouraged himself to touch Richard's arm for a moment again.

"Now thanks to you I will be able to do much better my audition," said Richard, smiling somewhat provocatively.

"I'm sure you will, you will do very well, that's why I'm very happy to have served you..." the blond muttered sweetly.

"Haha though…I think I totally smell like menthol now," Richard commented humorously.

"haha you're right! But look, I can also lend you some of my pocket fragrance. It's lavender, it'll sure help you disguise that menthol scent a bit," Martin said cheerfully, pulling out a tiny bottle of fragrance from his handbag.

Richard smiled again.

"Ah, thank you very much Martin. Your handbag must really be full of surprises," Richard said wittily and received the small bottle with kindness.

"It's nothing, I'm glad to help you with this too," said the blond, smiling at him.

"Well, I thought I heard Peter's voice, he sure is close"

"Good luck, Richard!" Martin exclaimed.

"Thank you, Martin…ah, by the way…" Richard took Martin's wrist for a moment. Martin couldn't help feeling emotion just from that contact.

"tell me…"

"Please, I ask you not to tell anyone, least of all Peter or Philippa, that I have a little back injury and that I took a lot of painkillers. I don't want them to believe that this will detract from my performance and thus lose this great opportunity," Richard explained, with some seriousness.

"okay no problem. I won’t mention anything, besides I agree with you that there are circumstances in which it is better to omit certain things" said the blond.

"Thank you, Martin, you are very understanding"

"Ah, guys! How nice to see you here together!" suddenly exclaimed the familiar voice of Peter, who came with some coffee in hand.

"Hello, Peter!" they both greeted.

"I'm glad you're getting along now," Peter added.

Richard and Martin felt themselves blush a little at his comment.

"Ha, yeah…" Richard muttered. Martin fiddled with the strap of his bag nervously.

"Did you already know each other? I guess so," Peter asked, and then sipped some of his coffee.

"Ah…just by sight, at events, and from afar through the corridors of BBC, ITV…you know…" Martin commented, a little embarrassed "just today is the first time that Richard and I spoke face to face for the first time...indeed"

"Yes, ah, the thing is, despite agreeing from afar on so many things for years, we certainly hadn't had the opportunity to start a conversation between the two of us," Richard commented, also nervously, although he knew how to hide it well.

"Well guys, better late than never!" Peter said cheerfully, "and well, despite what you tell me, I see that there’s chemistry between you, I like that, and I’m more excited because I love that the actors I work with get along, especially because the roles of you are both friends, and I intend that in this installment that relationship between them is closer than in the original," he added.

Peter's comment only made them blush more.

"Haha thanks, Peter, how considerate! Although, you still do not confirm that we have already taken the roles," said Martin.

"Haha I haven't even auditioned yet," Richard added.

"It's true! But I'm sure you guys are perfect to play the roles. You have high odds, guys."

"Haha, but you haven't even cast me yet, but hey, well, that's why I'm here today. I have come to do the casting as you asked me to" said Richard.

"Okay, if you don't mind, let's go to the study right now," said Peter.

"I'm completely ready, Peter," Richard replied.

"Well, it's this way," said Peter, pointing the way. "See you later, Martin. You know. Good luck and have a good afternoon," he added kindly to soon walk down the corridor.

"Ah, okay, and thank you, Peter," Martin replied.

"Goodbye, Martin. I hope to see you again very soon, and again thank you very much for everything, for that massage and for your company" Richard mumbled affably, extending his hand "it was a great pleasure to meet you."

Martin was moved again and reciprocated by also extending his right hand. Even being left-handed, he was used to extending his right hand always, especially when people did not know that he was left-handed, as obviously Richard was also ignorant by now.

"It was nice meeting you, Richard. I hope we can meet again very soon. Well, good luck!" the blond expressed with a sweet intonation, looking into his eyes. At that moment they both felt an urge to hug, but preferred to just enjoy the contact of his hands clasping gently. Richard on the part of him could not explain why he had even felt the urge to say goodbye to Martin by kissing his cheek, but he knew it was best to avoid it.

After finishing saying goodbye, Richard finally walked behind Peter, who despite his slow pace was already well advanced. When they reached the end of the hall, Richard turned around for a moment, as if wanting to look for Martin from afar, but Martin had already left.

"Okay, let's get started, Richie!" Peter exclaimed. Richard nodded and they soon entered the study.

………..

_“What would you have me do? Would you have me here sit growing fat and old at my leisure? We were once a noble people, not tinkers and merchants scraping around in the dirt for copper coins, but dwarf lords! ONCE WE WERE KINGS!”_

Although the pain in his back had returned, the casting had gone well. Certainly, the massage that Martin had given him had been very effective, but the injury to his back and the ripping of his muscles did not stop nagging at times. However, Richard never gave evidence of this to Peter and Philippa, and he carried out his casting with total professionalism and above all with care, since he really wanted to obtain the role, because it was a unique opportunity, because ‘The Hobbit’ had been a very important work for him since always and because, even if he did not admit it, knowing that Martin would participate excited him.

"Excellent, Rich! That’s enough!" Peter said getting up from his place.

"I think we've found our king," Philippa whispered in Peter's ear, something neither Richard nor anyone else could manage to hear. Peter just smiled and nodded.

Richard grinned and gave a short sigh of satisfaction. He felt that he had given his best in the audition, although he still did not feel 100% sure due to his discomforts, so that made him more anxious, but being a professional actor, he knew well how to control his anxiety.

"Was that all, then?" Richard asked Peter that he had just approached.

"Yes, has been enough. We loved it, Rich. Let me tell you that you really have a high chance of getting the role. You represent Thorin Oakenshield very well, majestic! And let me also tell you that here among us, for me you are the favorite candidate" said Peter cheerfully.

Richard smiled more.

"Thank you, Peter, you cheer me up a lot and you flatter me..."

"Although you know that for obvious reasons you need to pass the selection filter first, because there are other candidates waiting as well," Peter explained.

"I know, no problem. I really want to get this role very much, but if it's not even possible, I'll take it."

"I wish you the best luck, Rich! But hey, for now you just have to go home and wait for us to call you. That will be in several weeks because tomorrow we will be leaving again for New Zealand" said Peter.

"Okay."

After a short while, Richard left the place after saying goodbye to those present. From the hallway the sight of him unconsciously strained to search for Martin, but not seeing him near him he soon realized that he must definitely have been long gone.

"He's gone," he said to himself.

After signing up for the visitor's log, he headed for the exit. Before being outside he had already noticed from the window that the sky had turned very gray, thus announcing a storm. Luckily, he was already on his way out and he knew that despite having parked far away, in the worst spot in the parking lot, he might as well catch up with his car before it started to rain.

"Have a good night, sir," said the lady in charge.

"Thank you, anyway." Richard returned the gesture kindly and left.

Without knowing it, Martin hadn't actually left yet, and he had managed to see Richard from afar. However, when trying to reach him, he had been suddenly stopped by Peter in the middle of the hall. Martin had been waiting for Peter after all, and he couldn't neglect it, plus it wasn't like he'd found a good excuse to get Richard's attention back right away.

"Hey, Martin! How good that you waited for me as I asked! I'm really sorry for being late," said Peter, apologizing.

"Ah, Peter, it was my duty to wait for you," Martin said kindly, although at times his gaze did not stop focusing on Richard, who he could still make out in the distance, who was signing the visitor's log at that very moment.

"How about the cubicle I lent you? Was it comfortable for you? I'm really sorry to keep you waiting so long," Peter expressed.

"Oh sure, it's very comfortable, and don't worry, the sofa is very comfortable too… I even took a little nap there in the meantime," Martin said joking a bit.

"Haha it's a very tight space, but I'm glad it was useful to you," Peter added.

By that time Richard was leaving the scene, and Martin soon lost sight of him completely. And suddenly there was thunder, a storm was really coming.

"There was no problem, Peter," said the blond, "but hey, you can tell me why you needed me to wait for you until this time."

"Ah, Martin, dear Martin! I have to finally say you the good news!" Peter exclaimed, pausing before continuing, briefly during which Martin felt an emotion assail his body, from his heart to his stomach, as he could almost guess the real reason.

"good news?" the blond expressed confused and with the most pronounced smile.

"Yes! But I can't tell you something so important here in the corridor, come to my office now, boy!" the older man said, patting him a little on the back.

They both headed for the office not far away, and almost immediately Peter took out from his drawer a booklet with the cover reading 'The Hobbit' and immediately handed it to Martin in hand, a broad smile on his face. Even before he spoke a word about it, Martin had already sensed what good news he was referring to, and now he was completely convinced and that undoubtedly excited him greatly.

"Congratulations, Mr. Bilbo Baggins!" Peter expressed cheerfully.

"Oh God! I can’t believe it! Is it the script? Am I really Bilbo?" exclaimed the blond, with a mixed expression of disbelief and emotion, while he took the script and leafed through it a little nervous.

"You definitely are, the best young Bilbo we could find in the entire universe! You know!" said Peter.

"Ah, thank you very much, Peter. I'm so happy!" Martin exclaimed very cheerfully.

"You passed the selection filter without any problem. Although we did the casting of other candidates, you know well that you were always the first one we had in mind for the starring role and that we even delayed production just to wait for you, Marty.

"Oh, and I'll always thank you! Especially since you waited for me to finish the other filming that kept me busy," Martin said gleefully.

"You don't have to be thankful, boy! You were born for this role. Okay, now study the script, you know, keep it confidential. Come tomorrow to sign the contract, very early in the morning. Please don't delay, because Philippa and I will take the plane back to New Zealand in the afternoon, and we won't be back for several weeks," Peter explained convinced.

"I'll be on time here!"

………..

After staying in Peter's office for a few minutes, Martin thought that surely Richard must have been gone for a while, although he decided to head through the parking lot anyway, maybe he could run with the luck of finding him there.

 _"Because he sure does have a car and he drove it here,"_ he thought. _"Although...what damn pretext can I have now to get his attention anyway?"_ He wondered.

Despite the blackened sky and thunder louder, the rain had not yet fallen. However, to his bad luck, as soon as he started walking through the parking lot, it started to rain, and quickly noisily.

"Ah, damn it!" and this was precisely what had to happen when this morning I foolishly forgot my jacket and my umbrella on the bus!" he exclaimed to himself, in the middle of the parking lot, trying to protect his handbag from the rain, because inside he carried the valuable script that Peter had just given him "today was definitely a fucking bad luck" he thought grumbling, although then he rectified that perhaps this was only a small price for having obtained such a long-awaited role and for having met the handsome Richard on the same day and having been so closely with him, for which in the end he was infinitely grateful. If this damn rain and losing his things on the bus were the price for it all, it had definitely been totally worth it.

He couldn't help but get excited again about remembering Richard and getting the star.

But despite his excitement, the rain had started to get worse. He had to get somewhere to stop to avoid getting more wet, although the truth was that by that time he was already soaked enough.

He soon made it out of the parking lot and got to stay under the awning of a nearby store. It was better to wait there for a while the rain stopped at least a little, until he managed to reach the nearest bus stop.

However, suddenly a car stopped right in front of him, and from the window the driver of the vehicle called out to him. To his great surprise, it was Richard.

"Martin? "

"Richard..."

"You're soaked!"

"Yes, what a shame" Martin laughed nervously after his surprise.

"Come on up!" Richard invited him. Martin immediately accepted and walked around the car to reach the passenger seat.

"Thank you very much, Richard," said the blond after getting on. "Ah, I'm going to leave your car all wet," the blond joked, although now shyer.

"Oh, do not worry. The important thing is that I saw you. A while ago I left the parking lot, but I decided to go to buy some things in a nearby store, otherwise I would already be on my way home," Rich explained.

"I see, so that means you've been heaven sent to me," the blond joked, smiling.

Richard couldn't help but think that even those drops of water dripping down his golden hair made him look extremely tender, just as he couldn't help but feel great emotion at his comment.

"Haha maybe…and well, were you expecting someone? I mean..." asked the dark-haired, although if the answer were affirmative, he really would not have liked to know. He was not yet aware of his unconscious jealousy.

"Ha, no, I don't have a car...ah no, I mean, I was going to the bus stop and..."

"I see…"

 _"God, I can't tell him I don't have a car; he'll think I'm a fucking fool if I tell him I don't know how to fucking drive!"_ he thought the blond and then decided to lie a little "is that today I could not bring my car..."

"Is it under repair?" Richard asked.

"Y-yes, that, exactly..."

"Well, I can't blame you, not even for this bloody storm that broke out," Richard said affably.

"Haha, it's just...you see, you'll think I'm a fucking fool, but...this morning I forgot my umbrella on the bus," said the blond jokingly timidly.

"Ha, I would never think you are a fool"

Martin couldn't help but blush at his words, and he looked away a little, looking a bit toward the window.

"Haha...well, but I have been very distracted..."

"ha,

don’t worry, it happens to all of us..."

"Haha, yeah, I guess..." Martin felt a little more nervous, at that moment he feared that he might not be able to have a good conversation with Richard and that in the end he would end up believing that he really was a fool.

Richard smiled and drove on.

"Ah, before heading out to the avenue, I must first ask you which direction your house is located in," the dark-haired asked, with a smile.

"Well, my house is to the northwest..." Martin pronounced a little tremulous.

"Ah…I'll take you home." Just give me the address," Richard said kindly.

"You...where do you live, Rich?" asked the curious blond.

"I just moved to Camberwell not long ago. Before I shared the flat with my now ex-girlfriend much further south in...well, it doesn't matter anymore."

"Ah!" then I cannot allow you to take me to my house, it is far from yours, on the opposite side of the city..." Martin protested, because he had suddenly felt ashamed because he did not want to take advantage of his offer. Pinewood Studios was already quite far away, in the city limits.

"Haha don't worry, I really have no problem taking you home, so don't worry"

"But...I live in Hertfordshire..." the blond said, pausing before continuing "about Hemel Hempstead" he continued, hoping that Richard would be surprised by it and that perhaps in the end he would give up wanting to take him there, but, for on the contrary, Richard gave a friendly smile again.

"I see, then I'll take the opposite way...mmm, let me see, yes, I think that way is faster. We'll be there soon, Martin," said the dark-haired.

Martin was relieved, and certainly excited to be taken home by him. And since he knew that would take a while, now he had to worry about having a pleasant conversation with Richard in the meantime.

"Thank you very much, Richard," said the blond in a sweetened tone, which always came naturally to him.

"No problem, I'm happy to do it." Richard smiled at him again.

"How could I pay you?" asked the blond, now with a certain flirtation.

"Ah…well, you've already done a lot for me for this day, but now that you mention it…" Richard paused to continue, still giving a wide amused smile.

Martin was waiting for his request, and he couldn't stop smiling either.

"Come on, tell me. Don't be mysterious," the blond joked.

"Ah, well...I still want to try those biscuits you kept in your handbag..." said Richard with a mischievous tone.

Martin laughed a little, and then pointed out his bag that it was wet.

"Haha, well, I just hope the rain hasn't spoiled them," he joked again, and began to take out of his handbag the biscuits that he had kept wrapped in a handkerchief inside a plastic bag, which had effectively protected them from the rain. Although what he really worried about was whether the precious script had managed to protect itself enough as well, which he soon verified with just a glance, because fortunately he had also managed to protect it with a plastic sleeve. Upon noticing that, he gave a low sigh, which however he could not let go unnoticed by Richard.

"Are the biscuits okay?" Richard asked amused when noticing Martin's face of relief after that sigh.

"Ah, haha, of course. Here they are, all intact," replied Martin, showing him the bag of biscuits.

"I'm dying to try them, but I'm driving haha, could you… could you put them in my mouth? would you do that for me?" Richard said suggestive and funny. Martin became more excited, and obeyed his request.

"Haha, okay, well here's the first one," said the blond, bringing the biscuit to his mouth, which Richard bit and savored immediately.

"Hmm, they really are delicious...very sweet _'like your voice'_ " Richard said after taking the first bite, although he hadn't dared to pronounce the last sentence, as he thought it was something very daring.

Martin felt himself blush a little, not only because of the compliment, but because he had really liked watching Richard savor that biscuit, he almost seemed childish.

"I told you they were excellent!" Martin exclaimed amused.

"And you didn't lie. Now, please, give me another one" asked Richard, smiling, but without losing distraction at the wheel.

"Okay, here's the other one," Martin announced, handing him another biscuit.

"By the way...I hope the rest of the things you have in your handbag haven't been spoiled," Richard said after finishing the second biscuit.

"Ah, don't worry, the most important thing is intact, protected by a plastic."

"I'm glad to hear that. What you say must be really important, from what I can see," he commented, and turned to see Martin when he had the traffic light up.

"Y-yes...it is, a lot, haha, but luckily it's completely dry" the blond explained.

"Important papers?" Richard asked.

"Yes! A lot of! Ah, Richard I have to give you the good news now!" exclaimed the jubilant blond, and without stopping to hesitate, he recklessly placed his hand on Richard's leg.

Richard couldn't help but blush at the sudden touch of the blond's hand on his thigh, and the way his face expressed his emotion, but the halt was over in that moment and he just couldn't stop anymore.

 _"Haha Martin, please, I have to drive"_ he thought to himself, not daring to pronounce it, instead laughing a little nervous "good news? Come on, tell me!" he exclaimed.

"Ah, sorry, I know I shouldn't say it already, but… these papers are actually the Hobbit script, Peter just gave them to me," the blond explained excitedly.

"Does that mean you got the role? Ah, that's so cool, Martin! congratulations!" Richard exclaimed cheerfully.

"Thank you very much, Richard. It really is a very important role for me"

"I get it. I'd give you a hug, but…I'm driving," Richard replied amused.

"Haha, don't worry, but you can give it to me when we stop," said the blond coquettishly.

"Haha, okay," said Richard, "and... have you read any of the script yet?" he asked.

"Not yet, Peter just gave it to me a while ago, just before leaving, it was precisely for that reason that he asked me to wait for me. But I'm dying to read it!" the blond expressed with enthusiasm.

"You will surely enjoy it!" Richard exclaimed. He really felt very happy for Martin, but he could not deny that he also felt a bit of envy because he instead still had the uncertainty of not knowing if he really had also taken the role.

"You'll get it too, Rich, I'm pretty sure of that!" Martin uttered encouraging him and touching his back for a moment as a sign of camaraderie "by the way, how was your audition today?" he inquired.

"Oh, it was kind of heavy because of my bloody nagging back pain, but I don't think it went too bad," Richard stated frankly, but trying not to sound too pessimistic.

"I'm sure you were excellent, and you're sure to get the role!"

"Thank you very much for the encouragement, Martin, it's very sweet of you, as sweet as those biscuits," Richard said with a seductive tone.

Martin chuckled and blushed once more.

"Haha and that those biscuits are not as good as the ones I know how to prepare" he joked.

"haha really? Oh, now I would like to try them," replied the cheerful dark-haired.

"Well, we could prepare them together one of these days..." the blond whispered suggestively "and we could also study the hobbit, surely doing it together could prove to be a great method..." he added, averting his gaze a little to avoid Richard noticing his blush, but without losing his tone of coquetry.

"I would love to, although…that script is confidential and I have not yet obtained the role"

"Ah, come on, I'm not talking about the script, I mean the book..."

"Haha, do you want us to read the book together?"

"Of course! Surely you are much more familiar with it"

"Haha well, I'm a Tolkien nerd," Richard joked.

"you see? It could be an excellent idea!" exclaimed the blond coquettishly.

"Ah, well, we're in the Hertfordshire area now, just give me the street where you live and…"

"Ah, Rich, you know? I need to stop by to buy some things at the supermarket. Could you drop me by that mall you see over there? Don't worry, I can go home after that just by walking a few streets," Martin explained.

"Okay, I'll leave you there," Richard said, and drove to that place. During that time in his head kept the thought of telling Martin that he could also accompany him to do his shopping if he wished, he hesitated to tell him all the way, but when they reached the mall he finally gave up, because he thought it would be very daring on his part, and it might even be uncomfortable for Martin, he might think it was something stalking.

"We arrived..." Richard announced. "Are you sure you'll be okay?"

"Yes, my house is a few streets from here, I'll be fine…oh, and I don't want to keep bothering you, your house is on the other side of the Thames!" Martin exclaimed.

"Ha, as I said I have no problem..."

"Ah, the good thing is that the rain has slowed down..." the blond commented.

"But it's still raining..."

"Well, I hope when I get out of the supermarket it has stopped…or maybe I'll buy another umbrella all at once, haha," Martin joked.

"But while you walk in you could get wet again," Richard commented, he was worried that Martin wouldn't get wetter.

"Bah! I'm already all soaked!" Martin joked.

"I'm going to lend you my umbrella," Richard said, reaching for an umbrella that he had in the back seat, despite the fact that his back was still torturing him, he had tried not to complain during the ride. "Here," he added as he offered him the umbrella kindly.

"Ah, thank you very much, Rich. You are so kind!" Martin exclaimed very sweetly, and while he took the umbrella, their hands touched a little.

"I'm going to lend you my jacket too, you need it more than I do, I wouldn't want you to catch a cold," Richard said, reaching for his jacket as well. "Haha, besides, my back hurts so damn that I just can't put it on," he said jokingly.

"Thank you very much, Rich..." Martin did not know what else to say, he was very moved by Richard's generosity and felt that he did not have the exact words to express enough his gratitude.

Soon they got out of the vehicle, Richard helped him dress in his jacket, Martin greatly enjoyed his chivalry, the closeness of him and the pleasant smell of his jacket.

"Well, see you soon, Martin." Have a good night, " Richard said friendly, smirking.

"Rest well, Rich, and thanks again for all your chivalry," Martin muttered in a very sweet tone, smiling at him as well, and reaching out to shake his. Richard reciprocated and took his hand. Both would have had the strong urge to kiss each other on the cheek goodbye, but neither dared.

"See you soon," Richard said, it seemed that both were lengthening the goodbye with intention.

Then Martin suddenly shoved a piece of paper into the breast pocket of Richard's shirt, who inevitably enjoyed that brief but reckless touch.

"My phone...so that we can agree on baking biscuits, and because now I'm the Hobbit, I need you to help me read the book," the blond muttered with great flirtation, but at the same time flushed and nervous "besides, it's good excuse to give you back your jacket and your umbrella" the blond joked, although in reality he was very serious, and he did not regret this game of subtle seduction.

Richard got more nervous, and laughed before answering.

"haha it's fine. I’ll call you. Goodnight, Mr. Baggins," said Richard, smiling with his characteristic gallantry and despite his intense back pain, he did not miss the opportunity to hug Martin to congratulate him "the hug I owed you," he added.

Martin happily reciprocated his hug, checking once more the difference in their heights, which he also enjoyed, although he could see Richard wince a bit from the pain and that caused him pain.

"Get over that back pain soon, Rich," the blond pronounced very sweetly and then they finally said goodbye.

………..

**Author's Note:**

> ahhh I was finally able to publish this fic!! It's a spin-off of my main fic titled “Momentum” that I wanted to publish for years! But I always had to put it off, and when I finally started making it several months ago, I had to put it off again! I even wanted to post it on my birthday on October 2020, then I wanted to post it on Valentine’s Day, but well, it has finally seen the light ;D I hope you liked it. It's mostly based on that part of an interview where Richard said that he and Martin got together for dinner before they started filming, on the pretext of reading the script together and that Martin had teased him by telling him that Thorin's part was very extensive. Haha, I imagined the whole sexy plot since then and always kept the idea in my twisted head! xD you know, this sexy ship itself inspires me so much every single day since the premiere of the first hobbit movie in 2012! And the inspiration never ends! Ahhhg also everything with these two always fits perfectly! And I am happily in charge of capturing it for posterity, haha and I will continue like this forever until we are all old! :v  
> Ahh that part of the dinner you will see in the next chapter ;D is going to be all very very sexy (yes, much more) haha I love to imagine this sexy inevitable and irremediably cheeky flirtation :P  
> And I apologize if I made mistakes. English is not my first language but I always try my best! ;)  
> Thank you so much for reading! <3


End file.
